Ultrasound medical imaging or nondestructive testing (NDT) application have a growing demand for more sophisticated excitation waveforms and sequential scanning method for large number of piezoelectric or capacitive-electrostatic elements array. The commonly used ultrasound transmit pulse generator circuit generally consists of a pair of P-type and N-type high voltage power MOSFETs driven by a very fast and powerful gate driver circuit. Each channel of the pulse generator needs to produce high voltage and high current to charge or discharge the load capacitance at ultrasound frequency or speed. The load capacitance, including the piezoelectric or capacitive-electrostatic elements and the cable equivalent capacitance, usually is quite large. The advanced harmonic ultrasound imaging technology requires that the waveform generated from this pulse generator contains the least amount of second harmonics as possible.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a system and method to overcome the above problem. It would be desirable to provide a transmit pulse generating circuit and method that can produce well matched rising and falling edges which would allow registered users the ability of adding content, contests and promotions to web properties.